Dance with Me
by CKsafan
Summary: Bonnie uses dance to renew her spirit but her spirit is not the only one transformed.  Oneshot


I own nothing from the Vampire Diaries.

This is my very first fanfic. It's a oneshot. Hope you enjoy.

Bonnie uses dance to renew her spirit but her spirit is not the only one transformed

Bonnie stood in the middle of the clearing, arms outstretched, eyes closed, head turned towards the sky. Inhaling deeply, she allowed the tranquility of just being to envelop her. Letting go of all of her preconceived notions, she relished being in this moment. As she exhaled her arms floated to her side, her head lolled forward and her torso began to move. Responding to a melody only she could hear, her shoulders began turning in small circles, her chest swaying side to side, her hips moving in opposition to her shoulders.

Suddenly as if to appease a change of the melody in her head, the movement of her body changed. No longer simple and peaceful her movements became strong, deliberate, and passionate. Invoking the spirits of nature, she moved as the Native Americans. Calling upon her ancestors, she danced as her African heritage called to her. Embracing her strength, reveling in her identity, accepting her destiny she thanked the mother earth and the ancestors for the gifts they had bestowed upon her. Incantations flew from her lips in a whispered frenzy. The words pouring from a place so pure, so deep she would not recall having said them.

He watched from a distance enamored by the beauty of her truth. He saw gentleness in her power, grace in her strength, justice in her convictions and a humbleness that possessed her nature. Her tiny frame and pretty face blinded most people. Yet he had been chosen to see beyond that, to see into the essence that defined her. He watched as she communed with nature feeling like an intruder, conflicting emotions battling within. This was her space, her time. But he couldn't look away. He couldn't let go of this vision. It was his as much as it was hers.

Slowing her jubilation, she lifted her head to the heavens her arms following as if making an offering of herself. Seemingly trancelike she began to mumble and tears fell from her eyes. She stayed in that position her head lifted, arms accepting until no more words escaped her and everything grew quiet. Lowering her arms, she exhaled and offered her voice. Where words and prayers were no longer sufficient, she offered her own melody.

The clearing stilled. No squirrels traipsed, no birds sung, no insects flew, all stood motionless entranced by the voice of the siren. She sang because it was all she had left to give.

He felt her song as if she sang solely for him. As if she knew he was with her. The warmth of her voice traveled through the earth and into the soles of his feet. Her soul pouring into him as if he were an empty vessel longing to be filled. He closed his eyes and inhaled her essence. Allowing this invasion of his being, he submitted to the now and felt her spirit radiate throughout.

In an instant, the feeling was gone. Her voice quieted. His soul shaken. He wasn't sure what they had just shared but he knew it was not by chance nor was it by some act of fate that he was there. Fate had never been kind to him. Fate had screwed with his heart and his mind on more than one occasion so he would not give it credit for this. This was something more. This was meant to be in the same way that the stars were meant to compliment the night sky.

As she finished her song, she fell to her knees; her head hung low in prayer. Flames danced around her, their tongues reaching to the heavens as they spoke for her. He watched in silence as she stood to her feet and reached out to her sides.

He saw her arms reach out and felt that she was calling to him. He took a step forward.

Her words grew clearer, her tone stronger and the flames leaped higher.

Heat spread through his body like a fever burning away every conception of who he thought he was, leaving his soul bare.

Arms outstretched , she began spinning in place. Each turn more frantic than the last. As she spun, her voice resonated to the heavens as whispered words turned in to passionate prayers. The flames dancing in harmony with her movements burned brightly illuminating the glow of her skin. If anyone saw her in this moment, they would think she was losing her mind. They would be wrong. Sweat poured from her face, her hair clinging to the moisture on her forehead, cheeks and neck. She spun faster orchestrating an immediate response of increased heat. Flames entwined with the earth spurred on by the wind called to her and she answered. Basking in the moonlight, her green eyes aglow, she threw her head back and laughed.

He felt her energy tug on him. His movements no longer his own; a lightness settled over him and he was dancing with her, encircled by the flames. Their laughter joined in harmony; their steps synchronized. He was vaguely aware of the fire surrounding them but it was not enough to still his dance. His passion burned for more. His desire yearned for more. His need to be near her spurred him on and he danced closer. His desire to feel her overwhelmed him and he reached for her. But just as he went to close his hand around hers, he found himself lying on the cold grass alone. His eyes scanned the clearing while he listened for the sound of her laughter but she was gone. Rolling onto his back, blades of grass tickled his bare arm. His eyes focused on the night sky. A smile lighted his face as he saw her face in the stars and he realized this would not be their last dance.

_ I intentionally did not name the he in this story just because as I was writing I imagined different males at different points so I decided to let the reader decide their own leading male. It works since this is a one shot. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.


End file.
